


Dead end

by babycin



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Deathfic, Gen, One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-22
Updated: 2009-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycin/pseuds/babycin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevissima fic che ripercorre gli ultimi istanti di vita di Lindsey McDonald</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead end

 

E’ vero, al momento della morte la vita ti passa davanti come un film.

******

  
Quando aveva iniziato a lavorare alla Wolfram&Heart era felice di far parte di uno studio così prestigioso, in breve tempo era passato da giovane avvocato a prediletto dei soci anziani.  
Non aveva remore, non aveva coscienza. Calpestare le persone era la sua specialità, pugnalare gli altri alle spalle una missione.

Gli avevano parlato di lui, di quel vampiro, Angelus, il più temibile di tutti i tempi. Il più sanguinario, il più pericoloso. Ora Angelus era diventato Angel, il vampiro con l’anima. E per questo ancora più pericoloso.  
Non vedeva l’ora di eliminarlo, di dimostrare ai soci anziani che lui era un cavallo di razza.

Lo aveva incontrato la prima volta proprio nel suo studio, in cui lui si era infiltrato con buona pace dei sistemi anti-vampiro. Era alto, imponente e supponente. Ma estremamente affascinante. Forse era per l’anima che lo rendeva tormentato, forse solo per tutte le persone che aveva ucciso e delle quali si era cibato

Da quel momento fra loro era iniziata la partita. Erano stati aperti i giochi. E Lindsey sapeva giocare sporco come pochi.

Ma quando dei bambini erano diventati vittime sacrificali dello studio, era cominciata la sua metamorfosi, il suo continuo cambiare pelle.

Per un attimo avevano collaborato, anche se guardandosi continuamente le spalle. Lindsey serbava il ricordo di quei momenti come qualcosa di prezioso, quasi come qualcosa che lo portasse lontano dall’inevitabile inferno che lo avrebbe atteso alla fine dei suoi giorni.

Poi c’era stata Darla. Darla... la madre/amante di Angel. Altrettanto affascinante, altrettanto pericolosa. Si era lasciato prendere da lei e per lei si era scontrato con Angel. Aveva perso una mano e aveva perso lui. E se stesso.

Aveva addirittura cantato al pub di Lorne per potersi ritrovare un po’. Aveva mostrato la sua anima a quell’essere verde e ributtante per assicurarsi che ci fosse qualcosa che si potesse salvare in lui. Fiato sprecato, in tutti i sensi. Dannato era e dannato sarebbe rimasto.

Aveva lasciato la città con in bocca il sapore del proprio sangue e l’odore di Angel sulla pelle. E quando era tornato, Lindsey aveva un piano preciso e voleva Angel dalla sua parte. Voleva far parte dell’Apocalisse insieme a lui e se proprio avesse dovuto essere, morire per mano sua. Estremo gesto di ammirazione e abnegazione.

******  
Per dimostrare la tua buona fede hai chiesto di poter cantare di nuovo, ma Lorne ti ha risposto: “Ti ho già sentito cantare” e poi i colpi di pistola.  
Senti la vita che scorre via, appoggiato a quel muro con quell’essere verde che ti guarda.

“No... non puoi avermi ucciso... non tu… Angel... Angel doveva farlo… non tu…”

Morire così è inutile, senza senso. E’ l’ultimo schiaffo che Angel ti sta dando, uno schiaffo eterno.  
Non è il dolore delle ferite, né la morte che ti ferma il cuore, si è fermato quando hai capito che Angel ti ha condannato senza possibilità di appello sin dal primo giorno e ti ha privato dell’unica morte per te onorevole.  
Per mano sua.

 


End file.
